


Place Your Order Here it's about ta Get Kinky!

by ElaineRoseShadow, Kanimay



Category: AU's - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-07-24 08:39:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16171544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElaineRoseShadow/pseuds/ElaineRoseShadow, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanimay/pseuds/Kanimay
Summary: Y/N, pregnant with the child of her abusive shit husband, decides it's time to end things, but it doesn't go over to well and she ends up somewhere new, with someone who could help her





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Hi! Welcome to Sinners](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16160012) by [Kanimay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanimay/pseuds/Kanimay). 



This book is related to my good friend Kenny's, her's is called Hi! Welcome to Sinners, great book go leave your requests! Also feel free to tell me to get a move on with updates, i get lethargic from time to time


	2. Lust gets topped

Lust has always, always been the dominant lover. 

Morning woods would always be a problem but blowjobs, quickies, handjobs or a nice long fuck normally took care of the problem. However, what he didn't expect is to one morning start waking up with soaked boxers and something he didn't know he could create; a pump, violet coloured pussy.

At first he was confused, shrugged it off and took a cold shower then got to the daily grind. (heh heh, oh god I'm immature XD) But then, when it kept happening he began to wonder as to who would get him so riled. 

Then it clicked. 

There was only one person, well monster, he could think of. Red. Another version of himself that had popped up a few weeks ago at the bar. 

He was tall, had a good foot on him, his bone mass made Lust's look like they made of porcelain sticks, his sharp teeth cause Lust's own canines to pale in comparison. His voice was rough and deep, he was often seen in his large black coat with a faux fur hood and sleeves, black fingerless gloves, black comfy jeans and work boots. 

Lust drooled over the thought, he was currently sitting at the bar of Grillby's relaxing, the hunk himself sitting just a few stools away, his scent caused an unnoticeable shiver to travel through his bones. He could feel his magic starting to pool down to his pelvis. 

Before the dogs nearby saw or smelt his magic he stood, putting his drink on his tab and heading home, unbeknownst to him he was followed. He walked up to his door, pussy throbbing and in need of attention. 

He quickly unlocked it and whisked in, closing and re-locking the door. He shucked off his shoes and trudged upstairs, Papyrus would be gone he was spending the week at Mettaton's. Lust walked in to his room and locked the door, stripping of his clothing, his ecto body had fully formed by now, firm, perky C cups, smooth stomach, thick thighs full of muscle, plump ass that would make jaws drop and a plump, smooth pussy all in the lovely shade of violet. 

He swayed over to his bed, the figure hidden in the shadows of the corner of his room going unnoticed as he bent down to grab the locked box under his bed. 

While bending down he felt the ghost of hands along his cheeks, but when he straightened up and looked around no one was there. Shaking off the feeling of being watched he bent down again and grabbed the box pulling it out, lifting it he set it on his bed the objects inside thumping and jostling around. 

Unlocking it with a special key he kept hidden inside his bed frame the contents revealed dildos of all sizes, vibrators, nipple clamps and many other sex toys he had bought online. He had yet to pop his cherry, but he planned on doing that today and confessing to Red a week later. 

He grabbed a dildo, conveniently enough red in colour. Six inches with an easy girth to help him get started, he also grabbed a couple vibrators and set the box aside. He threw a towel on his bed and grabs the towel, no need for lube his pussy had conjured it's own form of female juices. He spread his legs, laying down on his back and rubbing the head along his slit before prying his lower lips apart and getting the head caught on his entrance. 

With a deep breath, he started to slowly slide it in. Oh god it burned. Violet, glowing syrup like consistent tears leaked down his face as he stopped to adjust, preparing himself to continue on. 

 

\------ Red's P.O.V------

 

I watched him with lidded sockets, my throbbing cock twitched in my pants, the scent of his arousal filled my non-existent lungs, my shark toothed grin widened a tad. 

First time I met him, I thought he was just another whore at the club. 

But, after watching him for weeks, a primal need started to grow in the pit of my soul. My mornings consisted of the hardest boners I've ever gotten, took me longer then I thought was possible ta make them go away. At first I was pissed, since I was almost always late for work no matter how good the orgasms were. 

Then, I started to realize the source of the problem. The first time I caught a whiff of his cute little virgin arousal I nearly creamed my pants. My eye lights roamed his sweet body, watching his spine arch as he teased a nipple, help ease the dildo in. 

Just before he was about to rip his hymen I teleported over, flipped him over and ripped the dildo out. He yelled in shock and I chuckled huskily, pinning his hands behind his back and tying them together with some ribbon I found nearby. 

Once done I added a magic seal to them so he couldn't faze his wrist's out. I watched him struggle, smirking when he whined, licking my teeth when he whimpered. While he was busy with that, I undid the button ta mah jeans and tugged them off without unzipping, so he didn't hear. I slid mah cock out through mah boxers and raised up from sitting back on my fibulas and tibias. He stopped moving completely when I rubbed the head between his plump limps, his body shook with slight fear, I leaned over his back licking up to his neck and nipping he whimpered once more. I gripped his hips to hold him there when he tried jerking away.

"shhh, easy dollface.~" I cooed, he ceased all movement, making a curious noise.

"r-red? the hell ya doin?" I bite his shoulder softly at his words and thrust against his pussy, sliding in a bit. He gasped and a choked moan left his teeth.

"that answeh yer question?" I asked, he nodded in to the sheet.

"good. now, might wanna bit in ta tha pillow." I sat back up and rested my hands back on his hips, he made a confused noise as I slid back out.

"wh-why would i need to bite the pill-AAAAAHHH!" He screamed as I slammed in, ripping through his hymen, feeling the magic marrow that makes up his blood leak down along with his juices. The tears that had earlier came to a halt began flowing once more as a moaned sob left him. I let him adjust, rolling my hips a little while later when he rocked back in to me. He moaned and I grinned wolfishly, sliding out a little before pumping back in, earning me another moan from him. I released his hips and instead chose to spin him on my cock and start pounding, clacking my teeth to his which muffled his cries and whimpers of need, his legs resting on my pelvic wings and crossing at the ankles, pulling me deeper in to him as I picked up the pace. He arched at the new sudden speed eyelights gone fuzzy, tongue lolled some drool leaking down his chin. One of my hands shot up at of it's own accord and wrapped around his throat, squeezing slightly. This act turned his cries to screams, he rocked and humped desperately in to my harsh thrusts, wet, messy slaps echoing through the room. I could feel his tight cunt squeezing at my cock, could see the building glow in his womb. I slapped his ass causing him to jerk and whimper. I squeezed where I hit, he wails at that.

"red! fuck!~"

"that's it bitch, moan yer daddy's name.~" I growled, smacking the tip of my cock in ta the opening ta his cervix, tight little hole starting ta stretch as it started taking the head in. The bed creaks beneath us as I pound him into the mattress. I cursed at the tightness gritting my teeth, I could feel mah cock throbbing, this roller coaster reaching it's end. The final straw was when I had leaned down and sink my teeth in his shoulder. His screams echoed through the room as he came hard around my cock, I could feel the hot juices coating mah cock and dripping out. I groaned his as I slammed in, ribs rattling, mah seed spilled in to his womb, fillin him to the brim some leaking out to mix with the stain of juices below. We bathed in the after glow chests heaving. I reluctantly pulled out with a groan dragging a soft, exhausted whimper from him, and flopped down next to him. Undoing the binds he curled in to my chest and passed out, I soon followed sweet, my last thoughts before entering the realm of my subconscious;  _'Eatin him out t'marrow mornin.'_


	3. Milf's Are The Best Way To Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N, pregnant with the child of her abusive shit husband, decides it's time to end things, but it doesn't go over to well and she ends up somewhere new, with someone who could help her

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Kaleia! Hope you enjoy!

Running and controlling your breathing, that's all you could think about right now. You had been running for far too long, your second wind has came and gone, but the adrenaline rush was still very there. It filled your nerves with a thousand ice needles, pricking and prodding forcing you forward, your lungs heaving as they expanded a dastardly cramp had appeared in your side but you pressed on. Why were you running? Well, I would think any sensible person would run when their ex husband is chasing them. No, not in a fun, cute couple game of tag. He was chasing you to hurt.  Why?

Well, before you had married, he was the sweetest thing. He would take care of you, hold you up when your anxiety hit, coo and promise to love you forever, but he had been crossing his fingers behind his back every time he whispered such words. After you had married, and you let him love you the first night of the honey moon, he changed. He would spit harsh words at you, force you to give him what he wanted, though you managed to withhold your dear ass' virginity, he seemed too disgusted to want to stick his "superior cock" anywhere near your back entrance. After a while though, the words he spit and the beatings you took began to slowly chip away at your mental state. Finally, after three years of this shit and two months after he forcefully impregnated you, the camel's back fucking shattered. Once he had fallen asleep one night, you slowly got out of bed, body screaming with pain your joints killing you, yet you pushed on, getting up and quietly, ever so quietly, you began to pack. You packed everything you would need, then grabbed your wallet. You snuck out of the house and out to the car, driving to the nearest gas station with an ATM. There, you deposited your bank account in to your card and got yourself a nice laptop, solar chargers, a brand new phone and a nice new backpack. Then you drove back to the house, got out of the car and ran. Your ran deep in to the woods heading towards Mt. Ebbot. Ever since you moved here there was something about it that intrigued you, now you would get to find out why. After a few minutes of running you heard an angry yell, the back door crashing open and angry thumps coming from the direction of your house. He had awoken. The rush of fear spurred you forward, which brings us to now....

\-------------

After almost an hour of running, hiding, fast walking and sneaking around, you made it to the top of the mountain. Just a few yards in front of you was a large cave. Now normally, you wouldn't go towards something like that, since that normally means, in a horror movie, that the killer is most likely waiting inside. However, this wasn't a horror movie and the calling, pulling sensation had grown even stronger. As you were contemplating this your ex husband's voice rang out. "Y/N! Get your ass over here right fucking now or I swear I'm gonna whip you so hard you won't be able to move!" The sudden, angry yell spurred you in to action. You bolted in to the cave. After a while of running, the floor suddenly gave out underneath you. You gave a silent scream of terror and surprise, but that was cut off when your head was hit from behind by a rock your ex had thrown, successfully knocking you out. \------------- When you woke up, there was a magnificent goose egg on the back of your noggin and a cannonball thudding harshly inside. You groaned and slowly sat up, cradling your head in your hands your eyes squeezing shut. You heard footsteps but payed no attention to them, instead focusing on trying not to lean over and hurl. A moment later, the footsteps sound like they enter the room and somebody gasps. The footsteps double and suddenly you are pulled in to someone's arms, causing you to whine at the sudden movement, the pain doubling. A voice, a low, baritone voice as smooth as silk hurriedly apologizes, sounding worried, not unlike a mother hen. You blink, then slowly look up. Your e/c eyes meet deep, void sockets with two stars of light, round, full of warmth and worried. You blinked, looking over the person's, correction, skeleton's, face. He had a large smile that had shifted in to a frown, his bones a shimmering white. He wore black robes with blue down the front and blue slippers. "are you alright?" You were snapped out of focus by his voice. You nodded, then winced when it brought on a splitting headache. He frowned at your wince and turned your head, his pin pricks dimmed in horror at the sight of the blood in your hair. He quickly walked down a path, going over puzzles like they were nothing. He didn't stop until he had gotten to a quaint little house at the very end. There was a staircase directly in front of the door, a sitting room you could see through an archway, and a hallway to your left with doors. There were also a bunch of frog pictures on the walls. He quickly walked in and turned down the hall, opening the first door to reveal a bedroom. He snatched a towel that had been lying randomly on the dresser, probably for cleaning purposes, and tucked it under your head so no blood got on the pillows. Once the towel was in place he rubbed his hands together, eye glowing a soft, royal blue. His hands sparked green and he leaned forward, resting his hands on your head. A warmth, like being set in a hot bath after standing out in the cold, or drinking hot chocolate right after drinking ice water, courses through your body, causing you to slump back in to the bed sheet with a relaxed sigh. He looked relieved when you relaxed. He guided his hands down your head to your shoulders, then rested his hand on your collarbone. There was a soft pulse of s/c light, which he had seemed to be looking for, because he hummed in satisfaction before pulling away. Once he had done that, he looks back up at you. "so, i nevah got yer name." "It's Y/N, sir." "please, call me sans." "Like the font?" You giggled softly, he playfully rolled his eyelights. "yes like the font. you hungry?" You opened your mouth to answer, but your stomach beat you to it with a whale mating call, causing you to blush. He chuckles and stands, walking out. He comes back a little bit later with a hot dog on a plate, which he sets on your lap. "here this should help." The hot dog smelled fuckin delicious, perfectly cooked and the bun looked appetizing as well. You immediately dug in, happily munching. Once finished, you felt a whole hell of a lot better than you did earlier, but you also felt sleepy once more. You yawned, and Sans stood grabbing the plate and towel from behind your head since you no longer needed it. He helped take off your shoes and coat before heading to the door. "night y/n, see ya in the mornin." You rolled over and passed out once you heard the door close.

\

 

\-----------------------------

Over that past three months living with Sans has been amazing. He's super sweet and a mother hen who constantly worries about you and the baby. Although you would never admit this out loud, he was very handsome, with a ruggedness to him that made your heart flutter, forced you to keep down a blush and became the bane of your wet dreams. Yes, wet dreams. You, being pregnant, are annoyingly prone to getting horny at random times and you cannot help it. For now, to take care of it you've been using the little vibrator in your backpack in a hidden pocket. Which brings you to now. It was nighttime, Sans is already in bed and you'd stripped down to just your shirt. You grab the vibrator and lay back on the bed, spreading your legs and turning the vibrator on medium. You spread your lips and start running it along them, a smile of satisfaction and bliss slid across your face as you rubbed it in slow circles around your pearl. The pleasure caused your toes to curl and a delighted mewl to slip past your lips, which you bit erotically when you rubbed over an especially sensitive part of your clit. You were so focused on the pleasure and rubbing the vibrator the right way, that you didn't notice the door quietly open and close, or the footsteps that walked over to your bed. Your pleasured daze was broken, however, when a pair of warm, smooth hands gripped your thighs and pulled them further apart, causing your eyes to snap open with a gasp of shock. Between your legs was Sans, who eyed the vibrator, a nice shade of blue, that was still buzzing on your clit causing your body to twitch, then slid his gaze up to your shocked but lustful and hazy eyes. His own sparked with a primal desire of his own. You let your gaze wander down, taking in the, much appreciated, fact that he was half naked, allowing you to see beautiful, white bones that looked as if they were made of porcelain, a thick, curved spine, and a droolingly thick, glowing blue cock that had what looked to be a knot at the base, like a dog would have in heat. It was resting out of his boxers, you could see the lump of where his balls are to be underneath. You looked back up at him, he was a lot closer than before. Then, as you opened your mouth to say something, he kissed you, but kissed you with passion, like he had been dying of thirst and your lips were the cold drink he needed. You gasped, reflexively grabbing on to his shoulders, causing him to growl and grip your hips firmly, but not before taking the vibrator and sticking it on the sensitive part of your nub with magic, causing you to arch and moan in to the kiss. This gave him the advantage to shove his tongue in, thick, slimy and hot it coiled around your tongue, imploring you to suckle on it slightly, before he shoved your tongue aside and continued to explore your mouth and down your throat. While this was going on, his cock had lined up with your entrance and started sliding in. Gods was he thick, stretching you in the most desirable ways, the sparking of his magic reached out to your most sensitive parts in your lady bits. You whimpered and bucked up in to him, causing him to hiss in pleasure and buck in to you, the tip of his cock smacking in to your cervix. Your body jerked and he pulled away to let you breath. Once you had caught your breath, however, he kissed you and started to pound. His pace made you scream out in pleasure, clinging on to him thankful there wasn't anyone nearby because his magic paired with the vibrators had you doing everything but moaning. The pleasure so intense all you could do was scream, little tears pricking your eyes as you met his thrusts the best you could, the pace causing the bed to rock in to the wall. After a small while of this the coil in your stomach that had been gradually growing started to tighten, threatening to snap leaving you teetering on the edge of your orgasm. He growled in to your shoulder and bit down, cock swelling. The bite caused you to scream out once more, but that was all it took for your orgasm to finally hit. Your vision whited out as he slammed in deep, spilling in to you, but he filled you so much that some leaked out of your seed soaked and abused cunt. Your chest heaved as you panted. collapsing against the bed your tongue lolled out, eyes glazed over. He slid out with a groan and collapsed next to you, wrapping his arms around you and pulling you against his chest. He nuzzled your shoulder muttering "sleep." before passing out himself, you following sweet, not even caring that you were still leaking his seed.


End file.
